


Committed Broken Lines

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Fluffy, Love/Hate, M/M, Violence, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I end up breaking you<br/>You change into<br/>Something worth keeping<br/>Every time I'm close to saving you<br/>You grow into<br/>A sin worth believing<br/>You're everything I ever wanted but<br/>It's never enough<br/>You're never enough</p><p>I'll take whatever I can take<br/>Whenever I can take it<br/>If it ever comes</p><p>I hate you when you're gone<br/>I hate you turn me on<br/>I hate the way I need you when<br/>I don't know where you are<br/>I love it even more<br/>When I find you on the floor<br/>I know you think you hate me<br/>But I will always hate you more</p><p>I hate you by Sick Puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed Broken Lines

**Author's Note:**

> { A one-shot for my real life Izaya, Adrii~}

The sound of faint rain drops tapped at the AC while the sound police sirens faintly played in the background of the city. Shizuo was standing at the window of his home, staring out over the city. The night lights made Ikebukuro shine bright, and the rain made it all better with its blurry effect.

"What are you staring at that has you in such a stupid looking trance?" The distinct voice rang deep in his ears. Turning to it's owner, annoyance was quickly written over his face. "I'm joking! I'm joking! Calm down~"

"I hate you. I was finally calm." Shizuo narrowed his eyes, moving away from the window to Izaya. Never in a million years would he think this flea would be in his home, let alone allow for them to be lovers.

"Oops~ well, if you hadn't dazed out and came back to bed, I wouldn't have had to insult you."

"You're awfully needy for attention, -"

" 'Annoying', is that what you were gonna say?" The word was sneered, followed by a soft hiss. "If I'm so annoying, why don't you-"

"I think the only thing that's annoying is your stupid accusations. I wasn't going to say that."

Izaya stared hard, puffing his cheeks slightly. It's been a good half a year since they started dating. He still couldn't read Shizuo very well, only the obvious. But that was the obvious for a reason. Though, he would never admit, if Shizuo hadn't been so unreadable, they probably would have had a falling out and broken up. A relationship with Shizuo was always entertaining, it wasn't as violent, and surprisingly very equal. Izaya would be damned though, if he ever said that out loud.

Shizuo moved closer to the shorter man, cupping his face, eyes locking with the dull ones. "You're needy for attention, not that it's a problem. Normally you yell at me to get out of your face by now."

"I do not! Er..." Izaya blushed slightly, eyes averting. "Whatever, if you're going to kiss me, do it already."

A brow was raised, hands dropping. "I have to get to work. Tom needs me tonight." And there goes the unpredictable part of Shizuo. His schedule was all over, and it irritated Izaya. He just might stir up some trouble tonight if Shizuo didn't return quick.

"What for? I didn't do anything today…"

"Ikebukuro does move with or without you Izaya."

The 'flea' crossed his arms, following Shizuo as he made his way over to the room to get changed into his typical bartender uniform. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Say my name again~" He slipped behind his bigger lover, hand snaking beneath the sweatpants and boxers. He groped Shizuo softly, tip-toeing up. "One more time~"

"I have to go to work. And that's that."

With a huff, Izaya moved away, arms crossing. "Fine! Go to work hard!"

"I'll take it out on the thugs." Shizuo started to change, his attire coming together piece by piece. Leaving his clip on tie open, he peeked at the very pouty Izaya. "I need money to keep food in the fridge. Don't get mad."

"Shizu-chaaan!" Izaya shook his head, "You know I can get us money with a snap of the fingers!"

"I would actually like to earn my money."

"Oh? Through the violence you hate so much?"

Shizuo said nothing as he buttoned the remainder buttons, all but the top one. Next was his bow tie, nice and clipped. He walked out of the room, ignoring Izaya's still puffy face. "I'll be home soon. Go to bed. Don't wait up."

Izaya watched as Shizuo left, leaving him to stand there. It hurt him in his chest how badly he missed Shizuo already. But at the same time, it pissed him off how he let himself be spoiled and loved by such an idiot...

Love... That was odd. He never thought that before. The info brokers face turned red. It was embarrassing. Being loved by _the_ Shizuo Heiwajima was like a myth. Something that didn't exist. Like Celty. But the matter of the fact was, Celty did exist, so did this mean Izaya really did feel loved by Shizuo?

Izaya wiggled in his spot, arms crossing as he felt his chest tighten again. He was a little uncomfortable thinking about it, but when he acted with Shizuo, his own emotions just slipped out. "Baka, when you went to work, you should have brought ALL of you to work!" He huffed, hand pushing black strands back.

Izaya made his way out of the room to the kitchen as he started to make himself some coffee. As he watched the black liquid pour into a cup, he settled in though.

_I left my penthouse without thinking to live with him here in his apartment... It took me 3 days to make that decision, and I decided on it merely because it would be entertaining, but living so close to him, my plans are getting deranged and he's distracting me. Why haven't I given this a thought? It's annoying..._

His eyes lowered at his own thoughts took over. The coffee stopped pouring, little drops hitting into the cup before it steadily stopped. Izaya made no move to grab it though.

_Why am I doing this? Am I psyching myself out? He wants to kill me. If he doesn't beat me to death with his hands, it'll be his dick. He has no mercy. A soft sigh left softly from his lips. Leaning on the counter as he started to deconstruct their relationship._

_He has patience for someone who gets annoyed at me for everything... Do I even like when he gets annoyed now?... His smile is charming... His voice is also nice when it isn't so gruff and angry at me. Do I like that more? He doesn't hit me as much... I wonder if he's restraining. He only recently learned that thanks to those Saika babies...._

_Those Saika babies..._ His brow twitched in annoyance as he started to recall the many children that had confessed their love to Shizuo. How they wanted to fill him up with their love and admiration.

 _Are you seriously getting jealous about that now??? Jealous... Love, jealous... Lust. Fuck you Shizuo. You're changing me... I'll kill you_.

"Kill..." Izaya pushed off the counter, lazily grabbing the top of his coffee mug with the tips of his fingers. He yawned out, free hand being shoved into his pajama pants pocket. He shuffled over to the balcony, leaning over the edge as he stared out into Ikebukuro. Shizuo is somewhere down in those streets. Quiet for the moment. Walking with Tom. While Izaya waited home like he was some housewife. "Why don't I just end it today..."

With a tilt of his head, he drank the coffee, finishing it fairly quick. He placed the mug on the rail and turned, grin on his face. "I'll just end it today! You're a big idiot that's sooooo smart! I wonder if you'll see this coming! Hahahaha!"

Within 10 minutes, Izaya was dressed and ready. He made his way back to balcony, now just waiting for that dash of smoke to appear to inform him of his lovers location. Crossing his arms on the rail, he leaned on it with a smirk. "Come on, Shizu-chan~ Give yourself up. Let's play a little while you're on duty."

He rested his chin on his palm, watching carefully. It only took 3 minutes before he heard the faint yell he knew so well, and soon followed that dash of smoke, followed by a crash. "Bingo." Ringed fingers snapped, and off he leaped over the railing. Making his way happily down, hopping balcony from balcony down. Once his feet hit street level, he started to skip his way over to Shizuo.

* * *

 

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Shizuo pulled yet another sign from the ground, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. The yellow and blue sign flying across the block, hitting a group of thugs like bowling pins. He panted hard, vein popping out in annoyance, eyebrow twitching in irritation as he stared down at his trembling hand. "Idiots like you, are not needed in this town... You all annoy me. So stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"That's enough Shizuo." Tom's voice came out cool, collected as his hand rested in a soft squeeze on Shizuo's shoulder. The raging man, relaxed a bit, standing up straight. He pushed his glasses, as he turned away to walk. Tom looked over shoulder, brows raising in surprise. "Uhm... Shizuo..."

"Hm?" The ex bartender paused, checking over to his boss when his eyes caught what the other was looking at. Standing there in the middle of the fading smoke was Izaya. Surprise took over Shizuo's features, getting a grin and a soft chuckle from Izaya.

"What? Surprised? Of course you are!"

"What are you doing here??"

"I got bored, and staying home waiting for you seemed even more boring." Shizuo gritted his teeth slightly, steady eyes watching as Izaya walked forward to him. "How long did you expect me to stay waiting for you like a pup? That lacks a lot of entertainment Shizu-chan~"

"...Okay. But why are you _here_?"

Izaya frowned, flipping his knife out. "Why don't we have some fun for a little while?"

Shizuo looked over at Tom who calmly raised his hands with a shrug. By the time Shizuo looked back at Izaya, his chest was being slashed at. He hopped back quickly, trying to think of words, but Izaya took another swing. Shizuo turned his body, feeling the knife slice into his arm. Eyes widened behind the shades as he watched his sleeve cut open, blood staining around.

Izaya smirked, a few steps back away from Shizuo. He watched as the man steadily started to tremble. “You know my brother my bought me this…”

“Oh I know. If it bothers you so much, do something. Or are you just gonna stand there?”

Shizuo stopped trembling. Pushing his frames up again. He strolled over to the nearest lamp post, placing a hand on it, though it hit him. “You’re just playing me…”

“So?”

“You know you’re making a mistake?”

“Oh? How’s that?” Izaya gave him a bored look, crossing his arms. Within a second, Shizuo pulled the lamp out of the ground, lifting it just to throw it with both his hands. A smile came to the flea’s face, watching as the lamp flew right past him. He knew Shizuo wouldn’t him...yet. He marched up to him, head butting Izaya.

“Because, I’ll kill you!” Swing after swing, Shizuo threw his punches. And hop after hop, Izaya went backwards, dodging the punches. He let out a laugh before he turned and started running. Through the streets they ran, Shizuo grabbing whatever he could get his filthy hands on to throw.

It was only a matter of a time that the metal bin he grabbed hit Izaya in the head, sending the man flying. Realizing on then they were on the walkway over the interstate. Shizuo panted hard, walking up to the fallen flea. He was bleeding, trying to get up. He actually got a good hit. He grinned, pulling Izaya up by his hood, flipping him to grab his shirt. He pushed over the ledge, holding onto him. “How’s about I wait for a trunk to come and hit you?”

Izaya glared back, gritting his teeth. But something in his eyes made Shizuo stop. With the ringed fingers gripping his wrists, he watched Izaya’s clenched jaw relaxed, falling into a smile. “I was suppose to be killing you today…”

“Ha?! Why the fuck do you suddenly wanna kill me again?!” Izaya’s smile faded, looking away.

“Because…”

“Because?!”

“I…” Izaya huffed out, closing his eyes, feeling his back bend uncomfortably over the ledge. _Stupid ass Shizuo… I know I started this but…_ “-ve… you…”

“What?” Shizuo tilted his head, lip curling in disgust. He pushed Izaya a little more. The cause made the flea panic. He gripped the wrists tighter trying to lean his body up.

“Don’t! I love you! Okay! Shit! Now stop messing around! If you’re going to kill me just kill me already!”

Shizuo stared. A little shocked the words came out the others mouth. He stepped back, pulling Izaya with him and dropped him, letting him sink to the floor. He knew the other felt humiliated by saying that out loud. He pushed his frames up, turning away and walking to the other railing. He leaned on it, watching the traffic zoom by.

Izaya peeked up, wiping away the blood from his head, getting up slowly. “Why didn’t you do it?”

“Because I hate you.”

“What? Idiot, isn’t the reason you should-”

“I hate you because I love you too, too much to kill you.”

Izaya stared at the back of the blondes head, blushing lightly before he looked away. “I thought you would- Shit…”

“You’ll never be able to read me, just face that fact already.”

He said nothing, tensing up… He shook his head, pushing his black strands back. “Idiot, fuck you. Come here.” He pulled the vest, getting Shizuo to turn around. He slipped a hand around the back of his neck, tiptoeing up. He pressed a hard firm kiss on his lip, the feel of Shizuo’s hands slip down to grasp at his ass making him shiver. “Don’t be shameless, save that for later.”

“Fine.” Shizuo pulled back, throwing Izaya over his shoulder. He started to walk down the rest of the walkway, pulling his phone out.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just shut up!”

“Shizuo-!”

“Tom-san, sorry, but I have to go home. I have something I need to take care of. Someone was feeling insecure.” Izaya felt his face burn, Shizuo’s words settling. Was he really feeling insecure? Once he knew Shizuo was off the phone, he pounded his fists into the back.

“Hold me better at least! First my back, now my stomach!”

Shizuo raised a brow, changing the hold so that he was holding the Izaya bridal style. “Better?” Izaya lowered his eyes. A smirk came to Shizuo’s face as he leaned in and placed another kiss. “Don’t think I’ll keep giving you chances.”

“You will give me all the chances. Because you’re an idiot, and you won’t ever kill me.”

_Well congratulations brat, you know only one thing about me. Which is that._


End file.
